Random One shot
by MewMyra
Summary: Just a little story, of total randomness! Me and my muse Barick find the yu yu team!


A RANDOM ONE SHOT!

Mew: The headline of the Day!

Storm Delayed by Bad Weather

Barick: …what?

Mew: oh, never mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyuhakusho; I only own myself. And whoever else appears in this story that doesn't have to do with YYH.

Mew: HEY BARICK!

Barick: What?

Mew: I OWN YOU!

Barick: (sarcastically) oh goody…

Descriptions:

Mew

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Race: Cat demon

Look:

Hair: Ankle length, Brownish red

Eyes: Mood ring, mostly silver

Color: Tan (Think Indian, but lighter)

Shirt: Black, sleeveless, with a red Chinese dragon in the front which trails over the shoulder and ends on the back of the shirt. (I ACTUALLY HAVE THAT SHIRT! I'M WEARING IT RIGHT NOW!)

Pants: Black velveteen sweat pants (they look more like bellbottoms)

Other things: Dirty blonde cat ears and tail. hah, I'm dirty -

Barick:

Age?

Gender: Male

Race: Dragoon

Hair: White, pulled back in a ponytail

Eyes: Violet

Color: Tan (Same as Myra)

Shirt: Black shirt with flame pattern

Pants: Red jeans

Other things: white dragon wings and a white dragon tail.

This is my first story, so please don't think i suck >

Mew: (chanting) Yuyuhakusho! Yuyuhakusho! Yuyuhaku-

Barick: God dammit shut up!

Mew: Make me (sticks out her tongue)

Barick: (Grabs her tongue) There

Mew: meme gom! Meme gom! (Trans: Let me go! Let me go!)

Barick: Will you shut up?

Mew: mems! Mow meme gom! (Trans: yes! Now let me go!)

Barick: (lets go of Myra's tongue)

Mew: ow…did you have to do that?

Barick: yes…now-

Blue cow: MOOOOOOO! (Charges around in the background)

Barick: …okay…(sweat drop) as I was-

Blue cow: MOOOOOOOOOOO! (Flies away)

Barick: …Mew…your cow flew away

Mew: what?(sees the cow) NOOOO! COME BACK HERE! (Waves her arms chibi style)

Blue cow: Moo? (Lands on Mew's head) (note that the cow is the size of a squirrel)

Barick: Isn't that the "magic" cow?

Mew: The magical cow of Moscow who comes and puts cheese under my bed? Yes!

Barick: …Right…And I'm the King of sugar cookies

Mew: (gasp) you're the King of sugar cookies!

Cow: Cookies!

Barick: did that cow just speak?

Cow: (shifty eyes) Moo…

Mew: (waves her hand) Silly Barick, cows can't talk. Moomoo! Create the portal!

Moomoo: (The cow you dummies) Mooooooo (creates a sparkly blue and pink portal)

Barick: I know cows can't talk, but cows aren't blue and they can't create portals either! (Points at Moomoo)

Mew: They can in my world!

Barick: (sweat drop)

Portal: (has screams coming out of it)

Barick: here they come (hears a girly scream) and I think that was Kuwabara…

Mew: screw Kuwabara! I want Hiei!

Portal: (spits out Yusuke)

Yusuke: shit! (Falls on his face) (The Portal is hovering 5 feet off the ground)

Myra: 'Ello Yusuke!

Moomoo: holds up sign saying, "Welcome pathetic human"

Yusuke: Mew? (Looks at Moomoo) who are you calling a pathetic human!

Moomoo: Holds up another sign saying "You, baka"

Yusuke: why you little! (Is about to lunge at the cow but Kuwabara lands on him)

Kuwa: (I hate typing his name so I'm calling him Kuwa) Ow…(sees Mew and tries to cling to her)

Mew: (whacks Kuwa with a metal baseball bat) Nice try

Kuwa: (knocked out)

Portal: (spits out Kurama, Hiei, and Karasu)

Mew: Hiei! (Glomps Hiei)

Hiei: Ah! (Is glomped)

Barick: poor bastard didn't have a chance

Moomoo: (nods)

Kurama: (looks behind him and sees Karasu) o0 you!

Karasu: Who me? Yes me! Couldn't be! Then who?...yeah its me -(Family Guy!)

Kurama: (twitches) (You ever see Kurama twitch?)

Hiei: (stands up with Mew clinging to his arm) …Why is Kurama twitching?

Yusuke:( now back up) Karasu

Hiei: ah

Portal: Spits out Botan, Koenma, Sensui (Hey, I like Sensui…as a brother) Jin (I'm part Irish) Rinku…and a bunny?

Everyone that was just spit out lands on Kuwa

Kuwa: (From underneath everyone) oog…

Sensui: Where the hell am I?

Koenma: that's what I was thinking

Yusuke: (to Mew) You brought us here didn't you?

Mew: Did I do? O God! Did I as I said I'd do? Good, I did! (Palindrome!)

Everyone except Barick and Moomoo: o0…WTF?

Karasu: She's crazier than me…

Barick: Don't mind her…she has Palindrome syndrome (sweat drop)

Moomoo: Holds up a sign "She's hyped up on Dr. Pepper and Yoplait Yogurt"

Hiei: (reading Moomoo's sign) that explains it

Mew: (clings to Hiei's arm again)

Barick: sigh what are we gonna do…?

HAHA! END!

Myra: Told you it was a one shot! Did you like? Did you hate it? If you hated it well fooey on youey! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries! Thpht! (Thank you Monty Python!)

Now click that little purple button and tell me what you think

Flames shall feed Hiei's dragon of darkness flame and then eat you -

Hiei: o0


End file.
